Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an Electron Propulsion Engine that takes free electron packets and accelerates them for the purpose of creating a force by electromagnetic fields for use as propulsion means for a craft.
Description of the Related Art
My patent for the Electron Propulsion Unit (U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,743, issued Aug. 20, 1996), had claims as to a mechanical embodiment independent of the propulsion process. Since the granting of this patent I have made improvements to the mechanical embodiment, and substantially refined the process. The original patent stated two possible applications, whereas now I have added an additional application, resulting in three primary, groundbreaking applications. I believe upgrades in the areas of mechanics, process, and application justify a new patent.